1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to attachment apparatus for electronic boards.
2. Information
Typically, a printed circuit board (PCB) that includes some form of integrated circuit (IC) device may also include a thermal management component for either the IC device, the PCB, a system within which the PCB is disposed, and/or any combination thereof. A common method of attaching the thermal management component may include a mechanical type method that may include springs and/or spring clips.